Cacería de brujas
by nightmare killer
Summary: Año 1109. La batalla contra las brujas yace en su apogeo. Dos cazadores emprenden su primera misión para atrapar a una de las brujas más escurridizas que pudieran imaginar. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Trick or fic" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


**Hola a todos y bueno días, tardes o noches. Luego tomar y desechar ideas, he aquí mi fic de noche de brujas o Halloween, como quieran llamarlo. Espero que disfruten el fic y como siempre:**

**Resident Evil no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom.**

**"Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Trick or fic" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

* * *

><p>Leon se encontraba en constante alerta. Un puñal, un frasco con agua bendita hasta la mitad y un par de flechas, pero sin arco, eso era todo lo que tenía para terminar su lucha contra la bruja. Maldijo para sus adentros, Claire sin duda le dará muerte cuando se entere que perdió su mejor arco. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, había trabajo que hacer.<p>

El silencio de la noche era apenas roto por el sonido de los cuervos y el aullido de algunos lobos. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que sus otros sentidos le alertaran de la presencia de la bruja, escondida entre los árboles y la espesa niebla que los rodeaba.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? —el castaño escuchó la burlona vos de su presa, escondida entre los árboles y la neblina— Un chico guapo como tú no debería estar en un lugar como este. Tal vez en una cabaña, cálida, dentro de su cama.

De pronto, una extraña sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo. El castaño abrió sus ojos, ya no estaba en el bosque. Ahora se encontraba dentro de una casa amueblada y decorada con cabezas y pieles de distintos animales. Podía sentir el calor proveniente de una chimenea y escuchaba del crujir del suelo de madera a cada paso que daba.

Sabía que todo era una ilusión, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo real que se sentía. Los tres días que estuvo siguiendo la pista de la bruja lo habían dejado agotado y la calidez de la cabaña, las sillas, tan confortables a la vista y un olor embriagante no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto.

—Ven —volvió a escuchar la vos de la bruja, ya sin importarle el molesto tonó burlón o lo cansado que estaba. El olor embriagante lo condujo hasta unas escaleras que daban al sótano. Al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto de velas aromáticas, rodeando una gran cama, con sabanas y almohadas rojas— acuéstate y descansa, mi valiente cazador de brujas.

Dejó caer el puñal al suelo y fue directo a la cama, se sentía reconfortante. Un par de brazos salieron de entre las sabanas y empezaron a abrazar el cuerpo del castaño, dándole una sensación placentera.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la trampa de la bruja, quien empezó a emerger por completo de entre las sabanas. Su piel era clara, su cabello corto oscuro y portaba la vestimenta negras de característica a de las brujas.

Era el típico juego del gato y el ratón, solo que ahora con los papeles invertidos. La bruja pensó por unos momentos en como divertirse con su cazador, ahora convertido en presa. Tres días huyendo no le había hecho gracia y una de sus flechas bendecidas por poco y le había hecho una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Había que hacerlo pagar por ello… luego de un poco de diversión, claro está.

La bruja despojó al "cazador" de sus flechas y arrojo el frasco con agua ventita tan lejos y tan fuerte como para romperlo al impactar contra uno de los árboles. Ahora que estaba completamente desarmado, finalmente estaba a merced de la bruja, quien empezó a acariciar el rostro del castaño. Luego fue bajando hasta el pecho, mientras empezaba a besar el rostro y los labios del castaño

Su diversión solo se vio interrumpida cuando una flecha estraves su brazo derecho, con la punta apenas tocando el cuerpo de Leon— ¡Bruja! —Exclamó Claire, apuntando con una de sus flechas a la pelinegra— tienes tres segundos para soltarlo, Ada.

Pero la pelinegra no se inmuto ante este comentario, pues tenía al castaño para usar como escudo humano— lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— dijo, mientras reprimía el deseo de hacer cosas horribles e indescriptibles a la cazadora por haber arruinado su diversión cuando recién empezaba.

Claire apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Ada, esperando borrar para siempre esa enfermiza sonrisa. La pelinegra se quitó el sombrero antes de que Claire disparara su flecha, del cual salieron volando una cantidad incontable de murciélagos. Todos ellos atacaron a Claire, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse con sus brazos.

Los murciélagos fueron mordiendo rápidamente el cuerpo de la cazadora de brujas… pero no había dolor, ni sentía como su sangre era extraída. Todo era una ilusión. La bruja había vuelto a escapar. Tres días persiguiéndola sin duda los había hecho muy vulnerables a sus ilusiones y juegos mentales.

Miró por unos momentos a su compañero, quien aún seguía durmiendo placenteramente en el suelo. Quería dejarlo descansar por unos momentos, pero seguramente la bruja escaparía si no se apresuraban.

Durante los últimos meses se habían reportado constantes desapariciones de personas y ganado en los alrededores. Atrapar a la bruja conocida como Ada "la bruja de las mariposas rosas" hubiera sido un trabajo fácil… o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaron, pues la bruja resulto ser muy escurridiza.

Ambos vestían de manera similar: camisa oscura y un chaleco café, unos pantalones negros y unas grandes y pesadas botas. Aunque ahora casi parecían unos mendigos, pues sus ropas estaban sucias y con algunos agujeros.

—¡Despierta, holgazán! —Gritó Claire, propinadle algunas patadas a su compañero.

—¡Arg, ya desperté, duele! —Gritó Leon, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un dolor indescriptible.

Claire tomó a su compañero del brazo, pues se encontraba desorientado y temía que se perdiera en el oscuro bosque. La castaña siguió el rastro de sangre hasta un pueblo pequeño. Perfecto. Al menos así habría pocos lugares en los que pudiera esconderse.

—Ella está herida y cansada, así que no creó que pueda curarse ella misma con magia —dedujo Claire en vos alta, recordando que esta vez la bruja había usado solo ilusiones— lo más seguro es que fuera con el médico del pueblo.

—O puede que se nos ha adelantado. Si estuvieras herida y supieras que vienen tras de ti ¿A dónde te esconderías? —Leon se soltó del agarre de Claire y pensó en cuál sería el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibido.

Con todo el mundo volviéndose paranoicos con los ataques de brujas, sería imposible que algún aldeano estuviera dispuesto a dar posada a cualquiera que tocara la puerta a altas horas de la noche.

Sólo había la posibilidad de esconderse en alguna taberna, esperando a que al amanecer los perseguidores estuvieran tan cansados de buscarla que pudiera ir al médico o que haya ganado la suficiente energía como para curarse ella misma.

—Hay que separarse —sugirió Claire— Tu ve al médico y yo veré la taberna del pueblo.

—Espera ¿Por qué yo tengo que ver a un aburrido médico y tú puedes ir a divertirte en el bar? —exclamó el castaño.

—¡Porque hace dos noche perdimos de vista a la bruja porque tú estabas tan borracho como para mantenerte de pie! —gritó Claire, amenazando al castaño con su arco y flecha si él llegaba a objetar algo.

Era muy difícil perderse en un pueblo, sobre todo si es uno pequeño, además, los carteles que adornaban cada establecimiento le indicaban la profesión que ejercían las personas. Leon golpeó suavemente la puerta de donde se suponía que estaría el médico del pueblo, esperando poder dar con Ada, capturarla y tener algo de tiempo para beber una cerveza… si tan solo todo fuera así de fácil.

—¿Sí? —se escucho la vos de un hombre detrás de la puerta.

—Soy un viajero —respondió Leon, intentando tomar el puñal de su funda, pero hasta ese momento recordó que lo había arrojado en la cabaña, o bosque— Mi compañera y yo nos extraviamos en el bosque y creó que ella está herida de una mano, no sé si ella ha venido hasta aquí.

—Lo lamento, extraño, pero no he atendido a ningún viajero —respondió el anciano, hablando aún a través de la puerta.

¡La taberna! Para este momento Claire ya debía estar luchando contra la bruja— de casualidad ¿posee algunas hiervas medicinales y cosas por el estilo? —el castaño esperaba que su compañera no se pasara de la raya. Si querían tener su paga por la bruja, tenían que llevarla viva.

Aunque conociendo a su compañera, seguramente destruiría la taberna si eso implicaba atrapar a la bruja.

—Así que dime ¿Qué hacen dos personas como ustedes persiguiendo a una "ya sabes que" como yo —Pregunto Ada, bebiendo su segundo tarro de cerveza.

—Pues veras, jaja, es una laaarga historia —Claire pensó durante unos momentos como empezar su historia— yo y mi amigo, el castaño ese que tenías engatusado, somos cazadores de "ya sabes que" debido a que has estado secuestrando personas para hacerles las cosas que hacen las "ya sabes que"… Por cierto ¿en qué momento empezamos a beber juntas?

—Veras, yo estaba refugiándome aquí, tu llegaste y lo primero que hiciste fue ordenar una cerveza. Justo cuando me percate que ya estabas medio ebria, te pregunte si podía unirme a tu borrachera —La vos de Ada sonaba natural, no temiendo que su herida aún seguía sangrando y que tuviera de frente a su perseguidora.

La historia que la castaña había relatado no era nada nuevo para la pelinegra, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente: Ella no era una bruja que se dedicara a raptar a las personas, ni mucho menos hacía experimentos con ellos.

Parecía que los cinco tarros de cerveza empezaban a surtir efecto en Claire, quien apenas y podía mantener una charla coherente con la bruja. Todo hubiera sido tan fácil. Buscar un lugar donde pasar desapercibida, marcharse de la taberna y esperar a que el castaño apareciera y se uniera su compañera para estar segura de ir con el médico del pueblo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente dejar a la mujer frente a ella sola, a su suerte, en medio de varios hombres que empezaban a dar miradas indecentes a la castaña. Ada suspiró para sus adentros. No podía que creer que sus cazadores fueran tan tontos e ingenuos. Aunque debía darles puntos extra, pues aunque estuviera ebria, la castaña logró reconocerla.

Con suerte, antes de entrar a la taberna había encontrado un atuendo más "formal" para así no llamar la atención de las personas, pero hasta ahí había llegado su suerte. Si tan solo curar una herida de flecha fuera tan fácil.

Ada rodeó la espalda de Claire del brazo y la sacó de la taberna. Afuera no era un lugar tan cálido, pero al menos estarían más seguras. En el momento en que ambas mujeres dejaron la taberna, un par de hombres se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y fueron tras el par de mujeres.

La bruja no podía esperar a deshacerse del molesto dolor en su brazo derecho tan pronto como sea posible— disculpen, señoritas ¿hay algo en que mi amigo y yo podamos ayudarlas en esta noche fría? —hablo un hombre a espaldas de Ada y Claire.

La pelinegra se mordió su labio inferior, incapaz de creer que su suerte fuera de mal en peor. Y todo por ayudar a una extraña. Pudo haberla dejado atrás y seguir con su vida, pero no, tenía que ser la bruja buena y meterse donde no la llamaban.

—Lo siento, mi amiga y yo tenemos prisa. Tal vez en otra ocasión —Ada no esperó respuesta alguna y retomó su camino.

—oh, pero insistimos —Habló otro hombre, poniéndose frente a las dos mujeres y así impedirles el paso. Por sus vestimentas, parecían un par de herreros y por el olor, parecía que desconocían las bañeras.

—¿Qué clase de hombres seríamos si las dejamos ir, así sin más? —pregunto el primero, parándose firmemente tras las mujeres, ahora impidiendo que escaparan.

Ada mordió con más fuerza su labio. Opción uno: dejar a la castaña con los herreros y permitirles que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, dándole a la pelinegra una oportunidad de huir. Opción b: seguir jugando a la bruja buena y esperar que sus fuerzas le permitieran crear una última ilusión.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en un dragón, grande y negro, capaz de escupir fuego por la boca… pero no pudo hacerlo— de verdad caballeros… mi amiga y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, además, no queremos causarles molestia— Ada intentó rodear al hombre frente a ella y así continuar con su camino.

—Me temo que tenemos que insistir. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más cálido? —habló el hombre frente a ella, volviendo a interponerse en su camino.

—Y yo me temo ustedes no harán de lo que están pensando—habló un tercer hombre. Este traía puesto unas ropas similares a la castaña ebria.

—Y quién eres tú ¿el hermano de esta chica? —exclamo uno de los herreros, preparándose para golpear al castaño.

—¡Mi hermana! —Leon esquivó el golpe del herrero y contraataco con un par de golpes de directo a la cara, dejando al herrero inconsciente. El compañero de éste tomó un martillo que traía atado al pantalón e intento romper los huesos de Leon, pero nuevamente el castaño fue rápido y lo desarmo—créeme, si ella fuera mi hermana, yo estaría cazando brujas muy lejos de aquí.

Leon golpeó al herrero un de veces para asustarlo, luego le ordenó que tomara a su compañero y se largaran por donde vinieron. Siguió con la mirada al par hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad, no sin antes amenazarlos de terminar lo que había empezado, en el remoto caso de que intentaran vengarse.

—¡Guau! —Exclamo Ada— debo decir que no me esperaba algo así ¿de verdad ella no es tu hermana?

El castaño sonrió, reconociendo a la bruja— No miento, su hermano aún le envía cartas desde el norte de Europa.

Aunque habían intentado tener una charla animosa, era imposible que no hubiera un absoluto silencio entre ellos. Ahí estaba ella, la bruja a la que llevaban casando días enteros. Pero Leon vio que ella cargaba a Claire, vio que ella no la dejó sola, aun cuando pudo haber huido. Pensó en dejarla ir, darle unos minutos de ventaja, tal vez un par horas.

Pero esta era una oportunidad única. Estaba herida, cansada y literalmente a unos pasos de diferencia ¿Qué mejor momento que atacarla ahora?

—"Bruja de las mariposas rosas" se te acusa por rapto, tortura y experimentación en humanos —el castaño había tomado una decisión, se la llevaría con él— por ello serás llevado ante la orden de los S.T.A.R.T.S.

¡S.T.A.R.T.S! La castaña no dijo nada sobre ellos. Aunque su embriagues lo justificaba. Leon sacó un medallón de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Si las historias eran ciertas, el medallón anularía sus poderes y le impediría quitárselo.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Ada, temiendo por todas las cosas horribles que le pudieran hacer— soy bruja, sí, pero yo no he hecho ninguna de estas cosas. De seguro buscas a los Birkin.

—¿William y Annette Birkin? —El castaño estaba preparado para poner el medallón sobre la bruja en caso de que hiciera algo— ¿por qué debería de creerte?

—Porque no soy estúpida. No pienso pagar por un caldero que nunca he usado —la pelinegra espero unos momentos para que la situación se calmara, luego prosiguió— es a ellos a quienes deberías llevarte, no a mí. Ellos se establecieron en un castillo hace un año abandonado. Si me lo permites, te puedo llevar a ellos.

El trato era simple: Ada le daba a los Birkin y ella obtenía su libertad, al menos hasta que hiciera cosas que no debía. En caso de que todo fuera una mentira, ella sería tomada como culpable y llevada a juicio.

Ada cayó al suelo derrotada. No solo tenía que ayudar a una orden que detestaba a los suyos, sino que de igual forma término con el medallón sobre ella, para que no intentara escapar. Trató de quitárselo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue imposible, el medallón ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Para colmo ahora no podría curar su herida ella misma y empezó a temer que fuera derrotada por alguna enfermedad causada por la herida. Leon notó la preocupación en la cara de la bruja y sacó algunas yerbas que había comprado hace poco.

La herida no parecía tan grave, al menos por ahora. La pelinegra no sabía lo afortunada que era, si en el momento en que recibió la flecha de Claire no hubiera tenido al castaño tan cerca, de seguro la cazadora hubiera sido más certera y mortífera.

Una vez terminado de vendar a la pelinegra, Leon recostó a su compañera en un muro. No era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero no había de otra. Ada se recostó a un lado de Leon, mientras rodeaba con un abrazo al castaño y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de éste. A primera vista esto sería un acto insinuador, pero el castaño entendió el mensaje: ella tenía frío.

El castaño se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a la bruja— solo no urges en los bolsillos— dijo el castaño.

—¡Mi cabeza, duele! —Gritó Claire, sin saber donde se encontraba. Además del dolor de cabeza por la resaca, estaba el dolor de espalda y trasero por haber dormido en una mala posición— Leon, se que tienes algo que ver con esto. Solo espera y veras.

—Podrías hacer menos ruido, algunos intentamos dormir —Claire se puso alerta al escuchar la vos de la bruja. Sacó el medallón que traía consigo, pero para su sorpresa, la bruja ya tenía puesto el medallón de su compañero.

—¡Leon! —Exclamo Claire, mientras le propinaba una patada directo en la cara al castaño para despertarlo— ¿Qué hace ella con tu medallón? Y tú— la castaña apuntó directo a la bruja— si crees que te escaparás de nosotros mejor olvídalo.

Ada no respondió ante este comentario. Puede que estuviera forzada a ayudar a los cazadores, pero al menos estaba segura de que se divertiría con ellos— ¡Cazador, despierta, que tengo hambre! —gritó la pelinegra, dándole un par de patadas al castaño.

El cazador estaba agradecido de haber comprado varias hiervas medicinales, pues tal parecía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que él las necesitara urgentemente— ¡Ya estoy despierto! —exclamó, tratando de mantener la calma tanto como fuera posible.

—Leon ¿me puedes explicar qué significa eso? —pregunto la castaña, señalando el medallón que la bruja portaba en su cuello. Leon la puso al tanto de su situación— ¿y crees que ella de verdad nos llevará hasta los dos brujos más buscados por la orden?

—No sé. Es sólo que… siento que hay algo que dice que podemos confiar en ella —habló el castaño en vos baja.

—Claro —habló Claire en un tono sarcástico— por supuesto que hay una razón… o un par de razones— dijo, mirando los pechos de Ada. Leon intentó responder tan pronto como capto la indirecta, pero la castaña lo interrumpió al instante— Como sea, lo mejor será que comamos algo. De todas formas, ella no podrá hacer mucho con esa cosa colgando de su cuello.

El castaño recordó que tanto él como Claire no habían cenado la noche anterior. Pensó en acompañarla, pero si emprenderían un viaje para atrapar a los Birkin, tendría que pasar primero por una armería. Dejó a Claire a cargo de Ada, mientras que él buscaría la manera de salir del pueblo con algo con que defenderse. Por suerte, el sabia de un par de herreros a los que sacar un par de ofertas, a la buena o la mala.

Un nuevo arco, sesenta flechas y un par de puñales. No eran de la mejor calidad, pero bañados en agua bendita podían convertirse en armas imprescindibles contra las brujas. Una sonrisa de formó en sus labios, si lo que Ada decía era cierto, se ganaría un acenso al instante en que pusiera un pie en la mansión de los S.T.A.R.T.S con William y Annette. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó hasta el pequeño establecimiento donde podría unirse a su compañera con algún plato de comida.

Justo cuando el castaño creía que el estomago de Claire era el único en todo el planeta que parecía no tener fin, aparece una bruja y empieza una competencia de quien puede comer más. Leon miró incrédulo la pila de platos que se iba formando en la mesa, a medida que las dos mujeres engullían de un solo bocado cada platillo.

Pensó en detenerlas, pero si con Claire esto sólo significaba tentar su suerte, con dos como ella necesitaría algo más que un milagro para salir con vida. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de haber salido de la orden con más dinero del que creyó que llegaría gastar. Pronto se ganaron la mirada de todos los presentes, mientras que un par de meseros se llevaban los platos que estaban por caerse de la mesa.

—¡El postre, por favor! —gritaron la cazadora y la bruja al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ni ensueños! Pagare y nos largamos de aquí —gritó Leon, pero sólo terminó ganándose un par de miradas asesinas.

—¡Estás segura que vamos por buen camino! —Gritó la cazadora de brujas, intentando que sus palabras no fueran ahogadas por el ruido del carruaje.

La bruja había llevado a los cazadores hasta la cima de una colina. Para desgracia de la castaña, mientras más cerca estaban de llegar al enorme castillo en la cima, el camino se hacía cada vez más y más estrecho.

No era el miedo a las alturas o el temor a enfrentarse a los Birkin lo que hacía que la castaña temblara de miedo, sino que, tal y como había leído en libros y visto en las obras teatrales: el noventa por ciento de los accidentes en las colinas ocurren a carruaje, justo antes de llegar a un tétrico castillo.

Por lo menos el viaje no fue tan malo para la pelinegra, pues ver a la cazadora casi gritando de miedo, cada vez que el carruaje golpeaba una piedra, hacía que olvidara que estaba obligada a acompañarlos. Mientras tanto, Leon intentaba despejar su mente mirando el cielo. Por desgracia parecía que pronto habría una gran lluvia, pues una nube negra yacía sobre ellos.

El cazador pronto notó que eso no era una nube, eran murciélagos y todos iban en dirección hacia ellos. Leon advirtió al cochero de la amenaza de los murciélagos, lo que hizo que éste apresurara el paso de los caballos y aumentara el miedo en Claire.

El castaño intentó hacer reacción a su compañera, pero fue en vano, las constantes mecidas mantenían asustada a la cazadora. Ada abrió la puerta del carruaje e intentó lanzar una bola de fuego, pero no pudo hacer nada. Había olvidado por completo que el medallón anulaba sus poderes.

—¡Liberame! —Gritó Ada, viendo como los múrcielas aumentaban de numero a medida que se acercaban.

—Olvídalo, saldrás volando tan pronto te lo quite —habló Leon, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que la pelinegra haría tan pronto como fuera liberada— Cuida de Claire, yo subiré al techo, creo que tengo una idea.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Ada intentó mantenerse estable a medida que el carruaje empezaba a agitarse violentamente— esas cosas no son una ilusión, son reales.

Pero el castaño ya había empezado a subirse al techo. El viento lo golpeaba fuertemente y una curva cerrada o si el carruaje golpeaba salvajemente una roca significaría el fin para él— ¡Ada! Enciende y pásame una antorcha.

La pelinegra no cuestiono la orden e hizo lo que el castaño dijo. Los múrcielos estaban a solo segundos de alcanzarlos. Leon prendió fuego a unas hierbas aromáticas, que servían para llamar la atención de tantos murciélagos como fuera posible. Luego la arrojo al vacio.

Tal como lo había previsto, la gran nube fue reducida a solo una mancha en cielo. El castaño usó el fuego de la antorcha para alejar a los pocos murciélagos que quedaban, mientras le gritaba a Ada que le pasará más hierbas aromáticas y así repetir el proceso.

Ada se dejó caer en su asiento, ahora sabiendo lo que sus víctimas sentían cuando ella utilizaba sus ilusiones. Lamentablemente su momento de paz duró poco, pues escucho el aullido de una manada de lobos aproximándose.

Cuán fácil sería lanzar un rayo, una bola de fuego o dormirlos, cuan fácil sería huir y dejar a los cazadores a su suerte. Pronto el carruaje empezó a tambalearse, mientras los caballos eran rodeados por los lobos.

—Ada, mi arco y flechas —nuevamente la pelinegra se apresuró a seguir las órdenes de Leon. Rápidamente vio como él fue hiriendo a los lobos y los espantaba.

El carruaje dió una sacudida violenta, haciendo que más de la mitad de las flechas salieran disparadas al aire. Quería pedirle a la bruja su segundo lote de flechas, pero la sacudida lo había desequilibrado y sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento. Leon le ordenó al cochero que aumentara la velocidad y así alejarse de los lobos, pero ya los caballos estaban dando todo de sí.

—¡Reacciona! —Le gritó Ada a Claire, pero esta aún estaba en estado de shock por las constantes mecidas del carruaje y el ataque de los lobos— ¡Que no ves que Leon puede salirse con la suya!

Esto apenas había llamado la atención de Claire. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le dio a entender a la bruja que quería saber a qué se refería con lo último que había dicho. Ada sonrió para sus adentros, esto sin duda le costaría caro al cazador.

—Me han perseguido por tres días y puedo asegurarte una cosa —Ada se detuvo, esperando a que Claire pusiera toda su atención a lo siguiente que iba a decir— Y pudo asegurarte que el tipo de allá arriba es un mujeriego de primera. Ha intentado ligar con cada mujer de cada taberna y posada en la que han estado. Además, cada vez que te descuidabas, él te comía con la mirada.

—Mientes —gritó Claire

—No miento. Le ha pedido matrimonio a cada mujer con la que ha hablado y si dejas que él sea héroe, ya no podrás reprocharle nada —Ada supo que su plan había funcionado al momento de ver el fuego en los ojos de Claire.

—¡Reprocharle! —Repitió la cazadora, tomando su arco y flechas para atacar a los lobos desde una de las ventanas— Cuando le ponga las manos enzima le voy a…

La bruja presto más atención a la precisión y facilidad con la que la cazadora apuntaba y disparaba sus flechas. Sería una cobarde, pero sabía cómo usar sus armas con letalidad. Sin duda tenía suerte de que la herida que había recibido un día atrás fuera solo en la mano.

Pronto el carruaje quedó libre de amenazas y pudo reducir su velocidad, lo que permitió al castaño entrar. Por alguna razón el aire radiaba una sensación amenazante mayor que cuando fue atacado por los murciélagos y los lobos. Además, se sentó al lado de la bruja, pues sentía que mientras más cerca estuviera de su compañera, más cerca estaría del peligro.

Sólo sabía una cosa segura: La bruja tenía algo que ver como todo esta sensación de peligro.

En el momento en el que los caballos fueron disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse, los tres supieron que había llegado el momento de la verdad. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el castillo de los Birkin, ya eran meses desde su primer y última visita.

Era una lástima que al sol aún le quedaban minutos antes de que la noche permitiera sacar la belleza del castillo. Ya podía imaginarse los pálidos ladrillos dando un aspecto de ultratumba, las ventanas, apenas iluminadas, mostrando formas oscuras y espantosas. En el remoto caso de que los cazadores capturaran a los Birkin, no dudaría en hacer del castillo su guarida.

La bruja se acerco hasta la entrada del castillo, deseosa de volver a ver su interior. Golpeó algunas partes de la puerta, mientras recitaba la contraseña que quitaría el candado mágico a la puerta— Muy bien, todo suyos —dijo la pelinegra— Entren cuando gusten, yo estaré cuidando al cochero.

—Alto ahí, bruja —gritó Claire, tomando a la pelinegra de un brazo— conoces el castillo mejor que nosotros. Ahora, si quieres que te quitemos esa cosa del cuello, guíanos.

Ada se esforzó para no sonreír, sin duda la castaña sería la primera en pagar por todo lo que le obligaban a hacer.

Durante todo el camino dentro del castillo, Leon mantuvo firme su puñal, mientras que Claire mantenía a la mano su arco y una de sus últimas ocho flechas, todas las armas bañadas con la poca agua bendita que les quedaba.

Mientras más se adentraban en el castillo, las antorchas eran encendidas mágicamente y los gritos de los humanos, todos pidiendo ser liberados, se hacía más fuerte. La bruja los guió pasillos laberinticos y los hizo bajas por más escaleras que pudieran contar, pero sabían que iban por el buen camino, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y entendibles.

—¡Auxilio, sáquenme! —era una vos conocida. Los cazadores corrieron hasta una puerta y la abrieron de golpe. Habían llegado al vasto laboratorio de los birkin. Cubría tres pisos y las paredes servían como cárceles para las personas, muchos de ellos ya eran cadáveres pudriéndose, otros estaban por serlo.

—Maestro Bruto —dijo Leon en un susurró, viendo una de las celdas del segundo piso. Barry Burton, el mismo hombre que hace unos años había sido uno de los maestros de Leon y Claire, se encontraba ahora entre los sujetos de pruebas de los brujo.

—Humanos, miren —Ada llamó la atención de los cazadores y apunto en dirección hacía una celda.

Dentro parecía estar una especie de demonio dentro de una celda abierta del primer piso. La luz de las antorchas les permitió verlo a la perfección. Era de color rojo, sin piel, cabello y con grandes garras en vez de mano. El demonio se encontraba devorando un humano, hasta que notó la presencia de los tres. Solo bastó un salto para recorrer varios metros de distancia.

Claire midió la velocidad del salto y preparó una flecha para cuando dieran otro. Pero el ente rojo empezó caminar a cuatro patas. Para cuando el demonio se encontraba a una distancia cercana, puso toda su fuerza en sus extremidades y saltó, apuntando sus garra derecha directo al cuello de Claire.

Leon empujó a su compañera y, esquivando el ataque del demonio, le corto el brazo derecho. Seguramente la sangre que se había pegado al puñal inutilizaría el agua bendita, dejando indefenso.

—¡No esperen a que se desangre! —Gritó Barry— ¡tienen que atacar a la cabeza o quitársela, no hay otra manera de frenarlo!

Claire fue disparando flecha tras flecha, pero el demonio parecía leer los movimientos de Claire y los esquivaba con facilidad. Mientras que aún se encontraban a una distancia segura, la castaña apunto su última flecha, sabiendo que si fallaba, estarían a merced del ente.

La flecha salió dispara a toda velocidad, pero nuevamente fue esquivada con la misma facilidad. Para cuando el demonio toco el suelo, Leon saltó en su lomo y apuñaló el cerebro del ente con una flecha que había recogido.

El grito del ser rojo no fue nada que los dos cazadores habían escuchado antes, pero esto no impidió que el castaño siguiera haciendo presión con la flecha, hasta que dejó de gritar y retorcerse de dolor.

Los oídos del castaño zumbaban a más no poder y por unos momentos creía que caería desmayado. Pero no podía permitirse que eso pasara, no cuando su maestro lo estaba viendo. La bruja sabia que las puertas de las celdas sólo se abrían con una palabra secreta, y que agradecía no haber olvidado cuando escuchó a uno de sus asistentes decirla, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto como Barry fue liberado, Ada mantuvo su distancia del cazador experimentado. No tenía intenciones de saber que tan bueno era. Mientras, Leon ayudaba a Claire a recoger un par de flechas, para cuando llegaran los Birkin.

Pero al final resulto que no había nadie más en el castillo, pues los dueños huyeron una vez que dejaron a Barry llegó al castillo. Su mala suerte lo llevo a encerrase a sí mismo en una celda una vez que se vio amenazado por una de las creaciones de William y Annette, esperando a que la orden notara su ausencia y enviaran a alguien.

Para Ada, el sólo tener que estar cerca de las celdas era todo un martirio. El olor de la carne descomponiéndose, los cuerpo de los humanos, flacos y clamando constantemente por ser liberados, todo eso no era algo para lo que fue hecha.

Ahora que sabía que el castillo estaba vacío, sin contar por los humanos, pronto haría de ese lugar un paraíso para ella. Se imagino las fiestas que tendría los fines de semana. Abastecería las despensas con los mejores vinos y se conseguiría los más leales mayordomos en el mundo: zombis.

Aunque sabía que tendría que compartir su castillo con muchos humanos, mientras que la orden de cazadores llegaban para llevarlos a un mejor lugar. Una vez fuera del castillo, Ada tuvo una conversación en privado sobre su libertad. No podía esperar a adueñarse del castillo.

—No pienso liberarte —fueron las palabras contundentes de Leon— el trato eran los Birkin, no una aberración o mi maestro. Si lo que quieres es que te libere, tendrás que seguirme hasta que los atrape.

—¿Estás loco? —la pelinegra nunca había deseado tanto torturar a alguien— si crees que seré tu sirvienta, estas muy equivocado.

—Entonces pídele a mi compañera o a mi maestro que te quiten el medallón —Y así el castaño termino la conversación y fue directo al carruaje, donde su compañera y maestro lo estaban esperando— estoy seguro que estarán gustos de quitártelo.

Ada miró el objeto al que estaba atada. Ningún cazador se iba a apiadar de ella y, minino, se burlarían de ella y pasarían de largo. En el peor de los casos sólo la bañarían con agua bendita para "terminar con su sufrimiento". Respiró hondo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los cazadores.

—¡espérenme! —Gritó, viendo como todos estaban por dejarla sola. Sin duda tendría que encontrar la manera de cómo hacer al castaño pagar, muy a su manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, hasta aquí con el fic. Créanme que fue muy difícil de hacer ya que sólo contaba con 6000 palabras. En verdad fue muy difícil para mi hacer que esta historia fuera así de larga, que entretuviera y que fuera consistente (al menos espero que así me haya quedado) y de paso me permitiera dejar algunas notas de autora.<strong>

**Si el fic te gustó y crees que el final es muy abierto, pues tendrá secuela. Habían muchas cosas que quería hacer, pero siempre tenía que borrarlas porque el fic pasaba del limite. así que todas esas ideas y más las pondré en la secuela... pero hasta noviembre wuajaja(durante el reto sólo se permiten One-Shos).**

**No olvides dejar sus reviews, que siempre son bien recibidos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
